(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amrinone-N-glucuronide, useful as a cardiotonic agent, and to its preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Lesher and Opalka U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,012, issued Jan. 18, 1977, and 4,072,746, issued Feb. 7, 1978] show inter alia, as a cardiotonic agent 3-amino-5-(4-pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinone now generically known as amrinone and its corresponding 3-(lower-alkanoylamino)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinone derivatives, which are prepared by reacting said 3-amino compound with a lower-alkanoylating agent.